Saved By An Angel
by Blue-Eyed-Snape
Summary: Beaten and Abused Harry Potter is rescued by Severus Snape, his true father my first fic so be nice, Slytherin! Harry
1. Chapter 1

Saved by an Angel

Author-Blue-Eyed-Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, although I wish I did, but sadly it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Summery- Beaten and Abused Harry Potter is rescued by Severus Snape, his true father.

AN: this story is probably real crappy, it's my first one so any feed back would be great, even flames I will probably piss my pants I'll be laughing so hard.

But on with the story

Chapter One

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A four-year-old Harry sat up in bed looking wildly around for the man in his dreams.

**Flashback**

"No not Harry please, take me instead," a woman's voice pleaded.

The bad man laughed before shouting the words that came before the bright green light

Advra Kadavra (sorry if it's spelled wrong)

The green light flashed before everything went black

Un-Flashback 

Harry lay back down on the floor wincing, Uncle Vernon taught him a lesson again. After he showed Uncle his report card he was beaten for getting better grades than Dudley. But it wasn't his fault that he was good at school. His teacher said he was wonderful when he read to her, she said he was reading at a very young age. But Uncle told him he was bad.

"BOY WAKE UP," Uncle Vernon yelled breaking him out of his thoughts. Harry scrambled to get up. He ignored the pain as he stumbled out the cupboard door, and started making breakfast, just barely reaching the stove on his little stool.

He put the breakfast in front of his relatives knowing that he wouldn't get any.

"Daddy," Dudley whined, "This tastes gross."

"I agree Dudders", Vernon stated turning his cold glare towards Harry, "Start the dishes boy and no food for a week."

Harry hung his head in shame as he started washing the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to play in the park with Parrault" Dudley told his parents shoving Harry towards the sink on his way by.

Harry splashed into the sink burning him in the scalding water. The plate he was holding dropped out of his soapy hand shattering on impact with the floor.

Why you good for nothing, ungrateful brat," Vernon shouted leaping up. He stalked over to Harry and picked up by the hair. He dragged Harry over to the cupboard and threw him in before following. He proceeded to punch and kick the small boy before unlacing his belt and lashing out on Harry. When he was done he spit on him and left the little boy bleeding and crying in the dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus, go check on Harry he is your boy after all," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Shhh", Severus hissed, "nobody knows except you and I don't intend for anyone to find out. I will go check on the brat, but keep it quiet." He said before using the floo to go to the Leakey Caldron, then apparating away.

He was not ready for the sight that awaited him as he reached Private Four and made himself invisible. He was not in the mood to talk to stupid muggles.

He used a point me spell to lead himself to Harry. He was lead to a cupboard with twelve locks on it. He opened it and went inside lying on the floor was a bruised and bloody boy.

"Oh My God," Severus breathed before regaining his senses and conjuring a stretcher before apparating them away.

Sorry it's so short but I'm not going to write a story and have no one read it so just press the little button and review.

And as you can see I need a beta if anyone's interested

- Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You heard it before.

This chapter is dedicated to Stallion Rebel for the very inspiring review they left me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

AJ woke scared and alone. "Harry," she called out, "Harry," she whispered again starting to panic. She felt very alone in the cupboard under the stairs. Last night was no different from all the other nights. She witnessed her brother being beaten. She fell asleep in the corner of the cupboard beside a hole in the wall. That was where she watched her brother from.

"Girl, get out here and do your chores" her Aunts high voice screamed. She scrambled out of the cupboard and into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She put the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her relatives, despite her young age she was a talented cook.

"Where's Harry," she asked quietly.

"Some freaks took him away," her Uncle said not caring at all. She fled to her cupboard and cried. She cried for her brother, her protector, her hero, the one who took all of her beatings for her. She relied on him and he relied on her, so she cried and cried and cried.

Harry awoke to a bright white place, he clutched the beds sheets and panicked. He couldn't leave AJ he just couldn't. He sat up and pondered what to do. Just then a strange man in a black cape walked in. He jumped out of the bed and scrambled underneath it. From his hiding place he asked about AJ.

"AJ, where is she I need her where is she."

What are you talking about, who's AJ," the man responded.

"My sister, where is she."

"Oh, God she's supposed to be dead, I mean that's what we were told."

"Well she's not so go find her," Harry continued stubbornly. The man left with his cape floating out behind him. Well what does this leave me to do Harry sat and wondered, he sat worrying until finally he fell asleep.

Snape apparated to Number Four and burst into the house without knocking. He used a point me spell to lead him to the little girl. He found her in a broom cupboard with the door flung open and a fat man standing over her beating her with a belt. Severus felt the rage build up inside of him. How dare he hurt her, He launched himself at the man and flung him aside he grabbed the little bruised body and apparted away. He would come back and deal with him tomorrow after he made sure the girl was okay. He made his way to the hospital wing and set her in a bed pulled up close to a sleeping Harry's.

"Poppy," he called out, "There's another one." She came bustling out.

"Oh My," she gasped before getting to work. Severus left to chat with the headmaster.

Poppy got to work. After a wave of her wand a list of injuries floated in front of her. She cleaned and bandaged the wounds before letting the young girl sleep. As soon as she left for her office Harry climbed up beside AJ and fell asleep finally feelings relaxed enough knowing that his baby sister was okay.

Severus burst into Dumbledore's office in a rage. After years of thinking his baby girl was dead he finally, found out she was alive and that both his kids were abused.


End file.
